<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Float Away by MyWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518373">Float Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch'>MyWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Last Drabble Writer Standing - June 2019 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Other, Writing, a little art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:50:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry #4 - Written for LastDrabbleWriterStanding on LiveJournal last summer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>PROMPT: The Giant Squid</p>
<p>WORD COUNT: Exactly 200 words.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> * * * * *</p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Last Drabble Writer Standing - June 2019 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Float Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/iM6ppIe"></a><br/>

</p>
<p>He remembers everything.</p>
<p>Four magical humans creating a castle from nothing.</p>
<p>Centuries of young witches and wizards arriving, growing, living out their dramas along his shore.</p>
<p>A lonely young witch.<br/>
A tired woman.<br/>
A sad boy.<br/>
A bitter young wizard.<br/>
A lonely pair, until they found each other.</p>
<p>Love!<br/>
For a moment.</p>
<p>Until he fled. Murderer! Traitor!<br/>
And returned a hated bastard.<br/>
Her heart in shreds, his seemingly gone.</p>
<p>War. Spells, damage. Ruins.</p>
<p>Death.<br/>
So much death.<br/>
Cursed snake.<br/>
The truth revealed. Too late to save him. Them.</p>
<p>Alone again, the witch wept salt into his lake.</p>
<p>The peace they had sought was never found. The battle never truly won.</p>
<p>There is no one now.</p>
<p>No magic.<br/>
No castle.<br/>
Only sky.<br/>
Only water.</p>
<p>The merpeople, they remain. Singing low and eerie, waiting.</p>
<p>He lets the water spread him thin, feels himself begin to dissipate, scattering outwards into the liquid void.</p>
<p>He is separate from history but sees the entirety of consciousness, endless series of patterns and repetitions, the circular nature of time and Magic.</p>
<p>It will return.</p>
<p>He closes his eyes and joins the energy of the universe, his husk falling to the murky bottom.</p>
<p>And the dragon eels feast</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>